Nurse Kitty
by SugarProphet
Summary: Everyone in Bayville has the flu except for Kitty. She tries taking care of the X-Men but gets kicked out after she makes a mess out of everything. Now she’s headed off to help the Brotherhood. Watch out, Brotherhood! Kietro and Romy later on.
1. Walking Disaster Kitty

Nurse Kitty  
  
By FairyDustCloud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Summary: Everyone in Bayville has the flu except for Kitty. She tries taking care of the X-Men but gets kicked out after she makes a mess out of everything. Now she's headed off to help the Brotherhood. Watch out, Brotherhood!  
  
FairyDustCloud: Hi! Here's a new fanfic. Sorry that I haven't updated my other fanfics. I'll try to continue them soon. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 Walking Disaster Kitty  
  
  
  
"Whaa! Kitty, what are yah doing here?" Rogue exclaimed, buried beneath five blankets. Kitty was standing in front of Rogue with a steaming bowl of soup.  
  
"I'm, like, here to make you feel better!" Kitty grinned. "It seems like everyone in Bayville has the flue except for me, so I decided that I should help out."  
  
"Heh, Kitty, ah don't want yah help," groaned Rogue, yanking on a wisp of her auburn hair.[A/N: Sorry that I'm really bad at writing accents.]  
  
"Here, drink some of my soup. I think I, like, finally got it right," smiled Kitty.  
  
"What do yah mean -finally-?" asked Rogue, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, like, um... Kurt's soup stuck to the bowl like glue, and Bobby's soup was way too cold even for him," said Kitty, sheepishly.  
  
Rogue gulped.  
  
"A-Ah'm not hungry," said Rogue, tightening her grip on her blankets.  
  
"Don't be silly! Please try some," said Kitty. Rogue found it extremely difficult to avoid Kitty's big, hopeful eyes.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes tightly and lifted her spoon from the bowl.  
  
"Ahhh!" Rogue screamed, steam coming out of her ears.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Rogue?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Too spicy," gasped Rogue.  
  
"Like, I'm so sorry. Here, I'll take away your bowl for you," said Kitty. Unfortunately, the bowl slipped out of Kitty's hands and dropped onto Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Eek! Like, I'm really sorry about that," said Kitty. "I'll clean that up for you."  
  
"No, Kitty! Puhlease just leave me be," sighed Rogue. "Ah just want some rest."  
  
"Great idea! I'll, like, fix your bed!" chirped Kitty. She snapped off the bed sheet... with Rogue still on it. Rogue slammed onto the floor.  
  
"Get out, Kitty!" Rogue demanded. ~She's trying to kill me! I know it!~ Rogue thought to herself.  
  
Kitty sighed and left the room.  
  
"Now I can sleep in peace," sighed Rogue, adjusting her pillow.  
  
*Bang* *Crash* *Boom*  
  
"What now?" moaned Rogue, annoyed at the noise. She heard what seemed like Kitty and Scott's voice. After a few more crashes and bangs, Rogue heard a door slam shut.  
  
~Scott probably yelled at Kitty. Ah'd better find out what Scott said to Kitty. She sounded pretty upset~ Rogue thought, as she slowly stepped out of her bed.  
  
"Hey," said Rogue, opening Scott's bedroom door.  
  
"Hi," said Scott, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Ah was just wondering. What did yah say to Kitty before?" asked Rogue.  
  
"I told her to go away and that she should leave the mansion for a while, so she couldn't cause any more trouble. You have no idea how much damage she caused," fumed Scott.  
  
"Oh, ah know. Believe meh, ah know," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, and so finally I suggested that she should go over to the Brotherhood and cause disasters there. The Brotherhood is going to have an unpleasant surprise," said Scott, grinning evilly.  
  
"Yah sent Kitty to the Brotherhood?! Are yah crazy?! Ah thought yah said none of us should interact with them!" yelled Rogue.  
  
"Oh, I guess I accidentally sent her to the enemies's territory," said Scott, finally realizing what he had just done. After a few more seconds, Scott's face became clearly marked with anger at his mistake and concern for Kitty's safety.  
  
"Don't worry. Kitty's gonna be okay. The Brotherhood would never hurt her," assured Rogue. "But it's the Brotherhood I'm worried about. I have to warn them about Kitty."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FairyDustCloud: I hope you liked my fanfic so far! I got this idea from a show. I don't remember what it was called, though. Please read and review. Also, I would appreciate it if nobody left flames. I do, however, accept constructive criticism. 


	2. Don't Let Kitty In!

Nurse Kitty  
  
By FairyDustCloud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Don't let Kitty in!  
  
"Arg, my head feels like it's floating in lava," groaned Lance, lying on the living room couch. "I should've gone on that road trip with Wanda. Instead, everyone in Bayville is home sick with the flu."  
  
  
  
*Ding Dong!*  
  
Lance dragged himself to the door.  
  
"Remy? What are you doing here?" asked Lance.  
  
"Remy left his wallet here," said Remy. He walked to the living room and found his wallet underneath a table. Lance flopped back onto the couch.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Hey, Remy, could you pick up the phone?" asked Lance, pulling a blanket over himself. Remy nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~Telephone Conversation~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hello. Remy speaking," said the red-on-black-eyed mutant as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Swamp Rat? What are yah doing there? Isn't this the Brotherhood's home? Wait, ah probably called the wrong number," said Rogue, who was on the other line of the telephone.  
  
"Chere! Remy is so happy that de Southern Belle decided to call," said Remy, grinning.  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue growled. "Listen, ah need to warn yah and the Brotherhood about something."  
  
"Remy didn't know that chere cared," said Remy. Although he couldn't actually see Rogue, he knew that she was blushing.  
  
"Just be quiet for a second, yah hear? Okay, Kitty is coming over to the Brotherhood Boarding House. It seems like Kitty is the only one that doesn't have the flu," said Rogue.  
  
"But Remy tinks dat it's nice for de petite to want to help the Brotherhood."  
  
"But yah don't know Kitty. She almost killed everyone at the mansion with her soup!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Remy will just tell petite dat we don't need her help."  
  
"No! Don't even let her in! Lock the doors, and save yahself!"  
  
"Okay, Remy will do that. Remy wants to thank chere for caring so much."  
  
"Grrr... Whateva. Bye, Swamp Rat," Rogue said as she hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~End of Telephone Conversation~*~*~*~  
  
Remy quickly ran to the door. After he locked it, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
*Ding Dong!*  
  
"Hi, like, it's me Kitty! I'm here to take care of you guys," Kitty said, waiting for someone to open the door.  
  
"Open the door, Remy," Lance said.  
  
"Remy tinks it's best if the door remained locked," Remy said.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty asked, still waiting outside.  
  
"Why can't you open the door?" Lance asked Remy.  
  
"Apparantly petite caused a lot of damage back in de X-Men mansion," whispered Remy, not wanting Kitty to hear them.  
  
"Aw, come on. How much harm could pretty Kitty do?" Lance asked.  
  
Remy was about to reply when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi!" said Kitty, cheerfully. She was holding a first-aid kit.   
  
"Eh, hello, petite," Remy said.  
  
"Like, I hope you guys didn't mind that I decided to phase through the door. I was worried that you were, like, really sick," said Kitty.   
  
~She can walk through doors!~ Remy mentally slapped himself at forgetting about Kitty's mutant abilities.  
  
"Um... Remy was just about to go," said Remy. As he walked towards the door, he began coughing.  
  
"No way! Like, you're still sick! You're going to stay here, and I'll take care of you guys," said Kitty, pushing Remy onto a chair.   
  
"Remy is really okay. Remy isn't sick," the Cajun said, desperately.  
  
"Like, forget it! Just relax. I'm going to prepare some soup," said Kitty, walking towards the shaggy Brotherhood kitchen.  
  
After Kitty was out of hearing distance, Remy and Lance began panicking,  
  
"We have to warn the others," said Lance. Remy and Lance slowly and quietly crept up the stairs.  
  
"Pietro," whispered Lance, as Remy and he walked into the speed demon's room.  
  
"What?" asked Pietro, lying limply on his bed.  
  
"Kitty's here," Lance said.  
  
"What?!" Pietro quickly sat up in his bed, despite the fact that he was sick from the flu. "What's that X-geek doing here?"  
  
"That's not the bad news," said Lance. "The bad part is that she's here to take care of us, but she's really bad at it."  
  
"Then we have to escape before she kills us. Come on, let's climb down the window. Lance, you can go first," Pietro said, snickering.  
  
Suddenly, loud shouting was heard. A few seconds later, Todd and Fred charged into Pietro's room.  
  
"She's crazy, yo!" Todd gasped. "Man, even Freddy couldn't eat her soup. Yo, you guys shouldn't eat any of her food, especially her soup."  
  
"It's not food!" Fred said. "It wasn't edible."  
  
Remy, Lance, and Pietro looked at each other and gulped.  
  
"Hi, guys!"  
  
The mutants slowly turned around, knowing whose voice they had just heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FairyDustCloud: Hehe. I hope you like it! Don't you feel so bad for the Brotherhood and Remy?  
  
Remy: Why does Remy have to suffer? Remy is not even part of the Brotherhood!  
  
FairyDustCloud: Well, maybe next time you shouldn't forgot your wallet at the Brotherhood house.  
  
Remy: Grrr...  
  
Kitty: I'm not that horrible at cooking!  
  
Everyone: Yes you are.  
  
FairyDustCloud: Anyways, please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
